<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defying Logic by dementorsatemysoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308072">Defying Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup'>dementorsatemysoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aerois Campaign - Fandom, High Rollers DnD (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Hugs, Boys Actually Talking, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another near death experience, Quil finally gets to vent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quil &amp; Lucius, Quil/Lucius, Quillucius - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defying Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/gifts">Elennare</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tumblr prompt I decided to put on here :)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and I hope you like this El :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quil raised his fist to knock on Lucius’ door but dropped it and turned to leave. He stopped, shook his head, and turned back. He lifted his fist, settling it against the wood, but dropped it and turned to leave again.</p>
<p>The door opened and Lucius softly called, “Are you alright, Qillek?”</p>
<p>“What?” Quil whirled around, nodding his head frantically. “Yes. I’m fine. Just-”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Quil almost dropped it but he forced himself to ask, “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lucius took a step back, letting Quil into his quarters, and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Lucius gestured to his desk chair, offering Quil a place to sit, and then perched on the edge of his bed, waiting expectantly for Quil to say something. He looked comfortable, dressed down in a loose tunic, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a simple pair of pants. It was almost hard to believe he could have burned to death mere hours ago.</p>
<p>Quil ignored the chair offered to him and began pacing, hoping the right words would come to him, frustrated when they didn’t.</p>
<p>“I apologize sincerely if my handsome face has kept you awake all night,” Lucius said suddenly, chuckling awkwardly, and Quil abruptly stopped.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Lucius murmured, his face flushing. “I was attempting a joke.”</p>
<p>Quil let out an amused huff, shaking his head. “It’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Please, sit down Quil. You’re making me nervous.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Quil sat in the chair, sliding to the very edge, and stared at the floor for a a few seconds before asking, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Lucius drew back, surprised by the sudden question. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“But are you? Really?”</p>
<p>Furrowing his brow, Lucius asked, “Why?”</p>
<p>“We died,” Quil replied softly, keeping his head down. “You, me, Nova, Aila...” He trailed off, drawing in a shaky breath. “We all died, Lucius.” He gestured helplessly with his hand. “And I know it wasn’t real, and I <em> know </em> we made it back, but we all died.</p>
<p>“And Nova! Nova almost died for real. Again! And then you,” he finally looked up, meeting Lucius’ cautious gaze, and continued, “<em> you </em> decided to stand between us and lava! Actual fire! You <em> could </em> have died, too, Lucius!”</p>
<p>“We were all at risk, Quil,” Lucius said softly, looking down at his lap, his cheeks flushing pink again. “And I had the ability to take the damage. You didn’t. None of you.”</p>
<p>Quil felt his fury quickly dissipate, leaving him numb. “I know,” he whispered, looking at the floor again. “It’s just...” Quil bowed his head. “You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to sacrifice yourself to save us. You tried it on Aegis V and you tried it again today. Do you have a death wish?”</p>
<p>Lucius frowned, shaking his head. “It’s not about having a death wish. It’s about-” Quil glanced up and watched as two tears trailed down his face and dripped off his chin. “Quil, I’ve lost most of my family. Norfea and Edea are still alive, and that’s better than I expected when I found out about the explosion, but my parents.” He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut to stop more tears from falling. “Sentry called us a family, and she’s right. We are a family.”</p>
<p>He looked up, meeting Quil’s gaze, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I don’t want to lose another family, Quil.”</p>
<p>Quil hesitated for a few seconds before standing up and crossing the room. He sank onto the bed next to Lucius and gave him an awkward one armed hug. </p>
<p>“I’ve lost my family, too,” he said quietly, absentmindedly swaying back and forth. “You guys are all I have left. I can’t lose any of you either. Including you.” Quil paused for a second and then asked, “Can we make an agreement?”</p>
<p>Lucius hesitated before saying, “We can try.”</p>
<p>“Can we? Can we stop trying to sacrifice ourselves for each other? Is that at all possible?”</p>
<p>Lucius sighed and said, “You’re smart enough to know we can’t make that agreement, Qillek.”</p>
<p>Quil nodded, pulling him closer, and said, “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>